Known gaming machines include a video display device to display a reel game that includes a plurality of reels with each reel including a plurality of symbols. During game play, the gaming machine accepts a wager from a player, the player selects one or more paylines, the gaming machine spins the reels, and sequentially stops each reel to display a combination of symbols on the reels. The gaming machine then awards the player an award based on the combination of symbols orientated along the selected paylines. At least some known gaming machines may also include bonus feature games that may include additional free spins and/or progressive awards.
Overtime, players may become frustrated with known wagering game feature because the games have limited player interaction and affect on the game outcome. Accordingly, new features are necessary to appeal to player interest and enhance excitement in order to entice longer play and increased profitability. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.